


Closer Than It Seems

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, The Answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Aigis looks back on a conversation with Metis when things start to fall apart.(Persona Week Day 2: Camaraderie)





	Closer Than It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I love Metis and SEES. Expect a lot of Metis and SEES from me this week. (Also Shinji but he's not in this fic)

_ “You guys are closer than you want to say, aren’t you?” _

_ The question that came out of Metis’ mouth made everyone pause. Where had that come from, why did she look so upset? Were they really as close as she seemed to believe? _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean, Metis?” Akihiko frowned at her, crossing his arms. _

_ “Just what I said! You all try to act distant, but I can tell you all care about each other a lot!” Metis placed her hands on her hips and pouted. “You’ve all fought and lived together for at least a year, right? There’s no way you aren’t close!” _

_ “Well, I suppose I can see where you’re coming from, but…” Mitsuru glanced to the side, trying to figure out what to say. _

_ “Are you trying to talk about the fact you feel left out again?” Yukari frowned, crossing her arms. _

_ Junpei chuckled a bit. “Awww, come on lil sis! You just need to talk to--” _

_ “That’s not it!” Metis bit her lip and shook her head. “I-I…” _

_ “Metis…?” Aigis frowned and moved towards her little sister. “What is the matter?” _

_ “I feel like you guys are forcing yourself to be nasty.” Metis crossed her arms and pouted. “You’re taking it way too far, even if everything is stressful… It seems like you’re forcing a gap between yourselves.” _

_ “W-we are not!” Ken shook his head and frowned. “Why would you say that?” _

_ “Are you guys trying to separate from each other so you can separate from whatever feelings caused this?” Metis was frowning, watching all of them carefully. “Are you hoping that you can end this early?” _

_ “T-that’s…” Fuuka bit her lip. “Um…” _

_ Koromaru barked and Metis looked at everyone. “See? He thinks I’m right!” _

_ “Metis… I’m sure that’s not what we’re doing. We’re just stressed… Being a little distant is just to keep ourselves--” _

_ “Tch!” Metis cut her sister off and shook her head. “You’re just going to cause more problems if you pretend you aren’t close, you know?” _

_ “Metis…” _

As everyone began to fall into groups, ready to fight for the keys, Aigis couldn’t help but think back on that conversation. Was Metis right? If they had just conversed more between the doors… Would something have changed? Would they still be fighting to decide what they would do? To decide if they were going to move on or see him again…?

Aigis wasn’t sure, but the very idea hurt. Maybe there had been a way to avoid this and she had ignored it the entire time…

“Sister?” Metis frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Aigis gave a sad smile. “It’s fine… I don’t want to fight my friends, but… We’ll see what happens from here.”

“Well, I’ll be with you the entire time, Sister!”

“Thank you, Metis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personaweek is on tumblr @personaweek! Feel free to check it out for the works of others, I'll be reblogging it all there, after all!


End file.
